Expecting A What?
by CountryLovr1
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene get one of the best gifts they could ever receive in life.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of running water in the bathroom causes me to yank a pillow from behind my head and cover my face with it. Eugene always took showers in the morning. I took the pillow off my face and glanced over to see Eugene's naked body through the glass tiles that show into the shower. He was washing his long brown hair. I sat up and stretched my arms. Then, I got out of bed and started walking to the bathroom.

Halfway there I felt nauseous. I slowed down and held my stomach. I walked through the entryway then felt the need to throw up. And it was a very strong feeling.

Quickly I ran to the small room the toilet was in, flung he glass door open, and knelt down in front of it. Eugene wasn't far behind me. As soon as I started hurling into the toilet he was kneeling right beside me rubbing my back.

When I was finished, I sat against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to think of why I just threw up. Eugene flushed the toilet then sat next to me. He rubbed my arm and stared at me until I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked smoothing down the pieces of hair that were sticking up.

"I'm fine now. I don't know what that was even about. I didn't feel sick when I first woke up. I started walking to the bathroom and started getting sick."

"You are sure you are fine now?" he had a very worried look on his face. "I don't want you to be sick."

"I feel completely normal Eugene. Don't worry." I gave him a small smile. He got up and offered me his hand.

"Well I think you should take a bath or something. Just to make sure you are ok."

"Only if you draw it for me." I took his hands and stood up, feeling as if I had never even thrown up.

"Alright I'll draw your bath."

"Thank you sweet heart." I gave him a light kiss on the cheek before walking back into the bedroom. I removed my night gown behind the dressing screens and put on a thin, almost see through, robe. I walked back into the bathroom to find Eugene dumping bubble bath into the water.

"How sweet." I stood in the doorway watching him.

He looked up and smiled. I walked over and sat on the side of the tub with him.

"Maybe we should go down to the doctor and see if you have the flew." Eugene didn't look up from the water. Instead, he kept feeling how warm the water was then adjusting it.

"Oh stop that Eugene. I am fine. It was probably something I ate for dinner last night."

"Ok ok. It just freaked me out a bit."

"Me too. But I am alright."

I gave him a hug. His fingers ran through my hair before we pulled away. He turned off the water and stood up.

"I'll give you some privacy. I love you Rapunzel."

"I love you too Eugene."

Leaving it at that, he walked into the bedroom and started making the bed. I untied my robe and let it fall to the floor. I poked my toe into the warm water and smiled. I looked back over at Eugene. He laughed to himself then glanced up at me. I shot him a flirty smile then stepped into the bath tub. I lowered myself into the warm bubbly water, then layed my head back. I put my hands on my stomach. It felt...bigger than usual. I poked it and was surprised at how hard it was. I sat up and tried to move the bubbles away. I stuck out a bit more than normal but I decided not to worry about it. I had been eating a lot anyways.

When I was done with my bath, I drained the tub, dried off, and wrapped myself in my robe. I changed behind the dressing screens into my evening dress and joined Eugene in a chair by the fireplace. The curtains were closed and the two lights by our bed were on. Eugene took my hand, not looking up from his book. I stared into the fire. It looked as if it was dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning it was the same. Wake up, go to the bathroom, and halfway there, bolt for the toilet. Eugene was starting to get worried. He kept telling me that I needed to go see the doctor but I felt totally fine once I was done.

One night in bed, I was almost asleep when I felt Eugene turn on his other side and wrap his arm around me.

"Are you awake honey?" he softly whispered into my ear.

I turned around and looked into his brown eyes. "Yes."

I felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb was moving back and forth against it. I liked the feeling.

"I'm very worried about you Rapunzel. It's not normal to be throwing up every morning. If you are sick, then I don't want it to get any worse. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do."

"I doubt I would be that sick Eugene."

"You never know."

I let out a sigh and turned onto my back.

"If you throw up again in the morning, I want to take you down to the doctor to see what is going on."

"Eugene I'm-"

"You are not fine Rapunzel." He cut me off. "Please. Can we just go down to the doctor if you throw up again?"

"Alright. But just watch, there isn't going to be anything wrong with me."

He groaned and turned away from me. "Goodnight Rapunzel."

"Goodnight Eugene."

In the morning, I felt Eugene running his hand along the top of my head. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me.

"Good morning darling." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I turned to face him

"Good. I assume you did as well?" he pushed the sheets back and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom. I heard him turn on the water to wash his hands.

"Yes. I did." I got up and started towards the bathroom. I stood beside Eugene and put my arms around him. He turned to me and bent down to kiss me on the lips. Right as his lips touched mine I felt that feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I pulled away and ran to the glass door. Eugene came up behind me as I released my dinner into the toilet. This could not go on any longer.

I sat against the wall and cried into my hands. Eugene's strong arms hugged my shaking body. He helped me off the floor and walked me back into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and continued to cry.

Eugene put his hand against my cheek. I looked up at him with. He was blurry from all the tears in my eyes. His thumb whiped them away.

"It will be ok honey. Go get dressed and I will take you down to the doctor." He kissed me again.

I got up and walked behind the dressing screens. All I could think about was what might be wrong with me. What if I had some rare type of stomach eating virus that, over time, slowly eat my stomach and I could never hold food down ever again. Or what if someone was poisoning my dinner and I was dying. I was so scared that something really bad was happening to me.

I walked back over to Eugene in a new light blue, silk dress. I combed through my hair and sat down on the, now newly made, bed. Eugene looked at me and could tell I was scared.

"There is nothing to worry about Rapunzel. I'm sure it is nothing serious. And if it is, then the doctors will be there to help you, and so will I."

"But what if it is something that can't be cured?"

"Ugh! What have I done?" he asked himself. "Rapunzel, I doubt you are very sick. We just need to see why you are throwing up. That is all. "

"Can we just go please?" I got up and walked out the door. Eugene soon caught up to me.

We walked to the doctor's wing in silence. Eugene didn't attempt to take my hand. He knew I would just pull away.

When we got there, Eugene opened the door for me and I walked in. The doctor turned to us and smiled.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting the two of you today."

"Neither did we, really." Eugene answered.

"May I ask what for?" he started to look concerned.

"Rapunzel has been waking up every morning feeling perfectly fine. But when she gets out of bed and starts walking to the bathroom, she gets really nauseous and throws up. It's been happening for almost a week and I am starting to get worried."

"Would you mind taking a seat up here Rapunzel?" the doctor motioned to the patient bench.

I shook my head and sat down on the cushioned bench. He sat down on a stool and Eugene sat in a chair.

"You only feel this way in the morning, correct?" he asks pulling out a clipboard and resting his glasses on his nose.

"Yes. Right after I feel fine. Like I never even threw up." I look over at Eugene. He looks very worried.

"I see. And your eating habits, have they changed at all?"

"Actually, I have been eating a bit more than usual."

"Any weight gain that you have noticed?"

"A little."

He starts writing things down on the piece of paper attached to the clipboard.

"Eugene, would you mind me checking something?" he turned to him. At first Eugene didn't seem to understand what he meant. The doctor seemed to give Eugene some type of look. His face automatically switched from confused to understanding.

"No I don't mind."

The doctor walked over to a drawer and pulled out a paper robe. He came back over to me and held it out to me.

"Would you mind changing into this for me please?"

I took the robe and went behind the dressing screen and changed. I walked back out and sat in my original place on the bench.

"Could you please lay down?" He asked putting on a pair of gloves.

I layed down as I was asked and looked over at Eugene. He nodded his head to let me know that it was ok. The doctor reached under my robe and I soon felt his rubbery hand on my stomach. He pushed down and poked and prodded. I was very uncomfortable with how low on my stomach he was. He took his hand out from under my robe and pulled off the gloves. He sat down on his stool and pulled off his glasses.

"You can go change out of that robe, Rapunzel." he said looking down at his clipboard.

I changed back into my dress and smoothed down my hair. I sat back down on the bench and he turned to Eugene and I.

"Rapunzel is perfectly healthy. She isn't sick at all. But there is a reason for the throwing up and the changes in your eating and your weight gain."

"And that would be?" Eugene said eagerly

"You two are going to be expecting a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"A what?" Eugene blurted out.

"A baby?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, a baby." the doctor said. He looked at both of us with calm eyes.

"Wha- Wha- How?" Eugene asked looking at me.

"I don't think I need to explain how this happened Mr. Fitzherbert." the doctor said.

"Well I know how but...now?" he looked at me with a worried face. "I thought we were being careful."

I got up and walked to the door. I couldn't stay in there much longer. Eugene thanked the doctor and ran out the door, trying to catch up to me. When he did, I felt him grab my arm lightly.

"Rapunzel I-"

"You what? You are sorry? You wish you could change it? Because I don't. Unlike you I am happy."

"What? I am happy. I'm more surprised than happy but I am. It was just a really big shock."

"You are sure you are happy?"

"I am Rapunzel. I am more than happy. I was just really really shocked that this happened now. I thought we were being careful, but apparently not."

"Do you think we are ready for a baby?" I asked starting to walk toward our room.

Eugene walked next to me and was quiet for a little bit. He was thinking about my question.

"Eugene?" I asked to make sure he heard me

"I.. I dont know. I think we are ready. Do you?"

"In some ways."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm really confused right now."

"Me too. But everything is going to be fine. I promise."

We arrived to the door of our room and Eugene held it open for me. The bed was still unmade and the curtains hadn't been drawn. I walked over to the book case and took out one of my favorite books, then sat in my chair by the fireplace. Eugene makes the bed then sits next to me and takes my free hand. I look over at him and see he is smiling at me. I give him a small smile back and return to my book. He squeezes my hand, causing me to turn back to him.

"What Eugene?"

"Is everything ok? You seem upset."

"Just in shock. I don't know what to think or how to feel."

"I know. I feel the same way. You're not upset?"

"No."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I let go of Eugene's hand and set my book down on the chair. When I opened the door I saw Mother smiling. I didn't want to tell her just yet. I needed to process this myself.

"Good morning dear." She said opening her arms and taking me in them.

"Good morning mother." I smiled. Her hugs were always so nice. They were full of warmth and love.

She pulled away and kissed me on the cheek. "Why don't we go for a walk? I would like to talk to you about some things."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Eugene looking at me. I gave him a look to say I was leaving. He nodded and I turned back to Mother. I closed the door before we started walking deeper into the hallway. She locked arms with mine and took my hand. She tended to do this every time we walked around the castle.

"Now dear. I know I shouldn't be listening to the maid's and their gossip around the castle because most of it is never true, but I couldn't help being worried when Mary told me she saw you and Eugene walk into the doctor's wing today. Mary has been here since you were a baby and I trust her very much. I doubt this is gossip. So, I just wanted to clarify."

I hated the maid's! They never kept their mouth's shut. I didn't want to tell Mother about this until I had taken it in. Now I had to tell her.

"We did." I said looking forward. I knew she would be worried.

She stopped walking and looked at me with worry written all over her face. She took both my hands in hers and stared. "Why Rapunzel? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." I really didn't want to tell her but she looked so worried.

"Well, why did you go in? Was it for you or for Eugene?"

"It was for me."

"Why dear? Are you alright?"

"Mother, I am fine."

"Why did you go in Rapunzel?"

I took a deep breathe and looked out the window. The winter sky was a greyish color and there was a light snow falling. People were walking around the village and I wanted so badly to be down there with all of them, walking through the snow, and catching snow flakes in my mouth. I looked back at Mother.

"Well, every morning I have woken up and felt fine, but...when I get up, I feel sick to my stomach and throw up. We didn't know what was wrong and it's been going on for about a week so we decided to go to the doctor."

Mother gasps and puts her hands over her mouth. I think she knew what was going on. She scanned my face then looked down towards my stomach. She took her hands away and held one out to touch it.

"Are you..."

"Pregnant?"

Mother pulled her hand away and looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was happy or mad.

"You are?" she asked

"Yes, Mother. Are you mad?"

She smiled brightly and pulled me close. "Oh darling! Of course I'm not mad! Why would I be?"

"I don't know, you didn't look very happy."

"Rapunzel I am ecstatic!"

I smiled to myself. I was relieved she approved.

"Come with me dear." We locked arms as she led me back the way we came. We passed by my room and walked down a little more. We came to a door and mother unlocked it. I stepped inside the room. There was a crib against the wall with pink curtains hanging around it. A fire place. There was a rocking chair and a chair like the ones in my room only red to match the carpet. There was a small bathroom which had a bathtub and a shower. Inside the bathtub was a smaller one for a baby. Against the wall by the crib was a little cabinet filled with boxes. There was a changing table and a closet for baby clothes. I turned to Mother, who was smiling at me.

"This is for you dear. It was meant to be yours when you got old enough to be in your own room but...well now you can have it. I've saved it in case someone ever needed it."

I threw my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Mother. It's beautiful!."


	4. Chapter 4

I took a huge break! I totally forgot about it and when I started again I just wasn't into it. But i'm back now and i'm gunna try and finsish as soon as possible. Thanks for reading:)

After saying thank you to Mother once more and giving her a hug, she gave me the key to the room and I returned to Eugene. When I came back, he wasn't in the room. There was a note by my book. I picked it up.

'_Rapunzel,_

_ I went into the library to go get that book you have been wanting. I am also going down to the kitchen to get us some hot chocolate. When I come back we should take a walk in the village. I love you._

_Eugene'_

I smiled knowing he was getting me that book. I put the one I had set down on my chair away and opened the curtains. The snow was heavier than I had seen before. I couldn't wait to walk in it. I went behind the dressing screens and took out my matching winter coat and my favorite boots. I set them on the bed then went in the bathroom to brush my hair. I hummed to myself and the brush ran through my short brown hair. The door opens and closes and I hear someone walk take off their shoes. I walk out of the bathroom, still brushing my hair and see Eugene with two cups of hot chocolate. He hands one to me and kisses my lips lightly.

"Thank you." I say before taking a sip. It's creamy and sweet. Not too hot or too cold. I take a seat on the floor by the fire. Eugene sits next to me and puts the book he got for me by my legs.

"So do you want to walk through the village with me? It's snowing." Eugene took my hand

"I saw it when I opened the curtains. How long will we be down there?"

"Maybe an hour or so. Why?"

"Because I don't want to be gone too long."

"Ok. That's fine with me."

We sat there for a little bit and finished our hot chocolate. I changed into my coat and my boots while Eugene put on his warm boots and his jacket. We started to walk down the hall. I saw the room and remembered I had to show Eugene.

"Oh wait! I have to show you something."

"What?"

"When I was walking with Mother...I told her."

"Oh."

"She said that Mary told her she saw us go into the doctor's wing so I couldn't not tell her."

"What did she say?"

"She was happy about it."

"That's good. I was hoping she wouldn't get mad."

"Why would she get mad?"

"We haven't been married for very long."

"Almost a year."

"Anyway, what did you want to show me?"

I opened the door and Eugene walked in. He turned back to me confused.

"What is this?"

"Mother gave us a room for the baby. It can stay in here once it gets older."

"She gave it to us?"

"Yes."

Eugene walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled at him. Then we walked out and started toward the village.

When we got outside, it was freezing. Eugene kept an arm around me to keep me warm. We walked through the street and stopped by the cupcake shop. He brought me back a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting and a pink flower on top. I smiled and licked the frosting, catching the pink flower in my mouth. Eugene's hand caught mine as we walked down the streets.

We got to the bridge that crossed over into the forest. I hadn't been in there since our honeymoon. Eugene glanced over at me. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Do you want to walk across?"

"Sure."

We walked to the middle and looked out over the water. The snow had stopped and boats were coming in from a day of fishing. I loved it when the water was still. It looked so pretty.

Eugene put his hand on my lower back and I looked up at him. Our lips met before our eyes did. I leaned into the kiss as he put his rough hand on my cheek. He softly bit my lip before pulling away, and when I opened my eyes, he was smiling at me.

"I love you." he said. He put his forehead to mine.

"I love you too."

"Why don't we walk back? I don't know about you but I am starting to get cold."

I giggled and took his hand. "Ok."

We walked down the hall until we got to our room. Eugene held the door open for me to go in. I took off my jacket and set it down on the bed. Then, I unlaced my boots and set them on the floor.

"It's freezing in here." Eugene said. His coat was still on and he was standing by the fire.

I giggled. "Take a hot bath."

"Will you take one with me?"

"I guess."

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. The warm water felt good on my hand. I added bubbles then let it fill up.

In the room, Eugene had taken off his coat, boots, and shirt. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

We sat by the fire while the bathtub filled up. When it was full, we walked into the bathroom and started to undress.

Eugene took off his pants and kicked them to the side. I tried unbuttoning my

dress but it was hard to reach.

"Will you unbutton my dress please?" I asked him before he stepped into the tub.

I felt his hands as he undid each button. His hands moved to my shoulders and he pulled my sleeves down my arms. I felt my dress slide down my hips and fall to my feet. Eugene moved his hands against my waist. I took off my underwear and he did the same. He kissed my neck and I laughed at the gentle nibble of his teeth. He walked over to the bathtub and got in. I followed behind and sat between his legs and leaned my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head then leaned back against the bathtub and relaxed.

After getting used to the heat of the water, Eugene put his hands under all the bubbles and I felt them on my stomach. I turned my head around and looked at him.

"What? Do you not want me to do that?" he lifted his hands out of the water.

"No. No. I like it. I just sort of forgot."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

I leaned back against him and closed my eyes. His hands returned to my stomach. I really liked the way this felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions:)

I was now 4 months pregnant. My stomach had grown a bit bigger. I wasn't huge but it was very noticable. Whenever Eugene and I walked through the village people would stop and talked and smile. Its gotten a bit creepy.

"Rapunzel." I can feel someone's hand shaking my shoulder. "Rapunzel wake up."

"mmmm. Leave me alone Eugene."

"You have to get up sweetheart."

I grab a pillow and put it over my head. He grabs it and tosses it onto the bed.

"We are going to miss breakfast." he says softly into my ear.

"Go away."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to sleep." I kick the sheets away and turn around to face Eugene.

"You can sleep tonight. Don't make me get the maids."

"Ughh!" I sit up and stretch then walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I slip out of my night gown then let the hot water run down my back.

After about 5 minutes I turn off the water and grab a towel. I wrap it around my body and walk into the room to get dressed. Just when I take off my towel I see Eugene changing out of what he wore to bed.

"You scared me." I said moving past him to the wardrobe. I grabbed one of my new maternal dresses and a pair on underwear. Eugene kissed me on the cheek then went back out into the room.

Once I finished changing, Eugene and I walked out into the dining room for breakfast. Mother and Father were already seated at the table. Mother had a tea cup on a saucer with a book in front of her while Father ate pancakes and eggs.

"Good morning Mother. Good morning Father." I said after sitting down.

Mother looked up from her book and smiled at the two of us. "Good morning Rapunzel. Good morning Eugene. How do you feel today dear?"

"Ok I guesss."

"She wasn't in a very good mood this morning." Eugene says

Mother giggled to herself "That has nothing to do with the pregnancy dear. Did the two of you get enough sleep last night?"

I nodded my head as we were served our breakfast.

The rest of breakfast was the same as usual. Mother tells us her plans for the day then Father and Eugene talk about things around the kingdom while I ask Mother different things about the baby.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will it be really painful?"

"Unfortunately it is very painful. But when the baby is out, it doesn't hurt. Trust me it will be worth it. You will be a little sore for a few day though."

"I just don't like the pain part of this whole thing."

"It won't take long Rapunzel. It will be over before you know it."

After breakfast Eugene and I went back into our room. I sat in my chair with my knees up and hugged them. I heard Eugene turn on the water in the shower.

"Want to join me?" he asked from the bathroom.

Without turning around, I replied with a simple "No."

His boots hit the floor lightly as he walked toward me, soon his footsteps were drowned out as they hit the carpet. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" he asked softly

"I'm fine."

He walked around the chair and knelt down in front of me. I looked into his eyes. I knew he was questioning the look in mine.

"Tell me what's bothering you sweetheart.."

I took a deep breathe. "Mother told me it was going to hurt a lot. I'm scared."

He placed a hand on my cheek. "I know you are scared Rapunzel. Honestly if I could do this for you I would. I hate seeing you in pain and I know you will be in a lot that day. But you have to remember that I will be right there holding your hand he entire time and you can squeeze it as hard as you need to."

"You aren't going to look are you?"

"I would like to. Why?"

"I don't want you to see me like that."

"Why?"

"You wont want to... do it ever again."

He let out a small laugh. "Of course I will Rapunzel."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm never going to change my mind about that. Besides, that's the only way we can make another one right?"

"You want more after this?"

"Sure. Don't you?"

"Well yes. I just didn't think you would. How many do you want exactly?"

"Probably 2."

"I want 3."

"Hmm... we will just have to see after this one."

I put my legs down and leaned back into my chair. "What do you mean?"

"Well what if you think it is too painful?"

"Good point. If it is too painful I don't want to have to do it again."

"Well I think we should have at least 2."

"Why is that?"

"So we could have a girl and a boy."

"That isn't guaranteed Eugene."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You know the water is still running right?"

"Oh! I forgot. Please come in with me."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

I took a huge break! I totally forgot about it and when I started again I just wasn't into it. But i'm back now and i'm gunna try and finsish as soon as possible. Thanks for reading:)

After saying thank you to Mother once more and giving her a hug, she gave me the key to the room and I returned to Eugene. When I came back, he wasn't in the room. There was a note by my book. I picked it up.

'_Rapunzel,_

_ I went into the library to go get that book you have been wanting. I am also going down to the kitchen to get us some hot chocolate. When I come back we should take a walk in the village. I love you._

_Eugene'_

I smiled knowing he was getting me that book. I put the one I had set down on my chair away and opened the curtains. The snow was heavier than I had seen before. I couldn't wait to walk in it. I went behind the dressing screens and took out my matching winter coat and my favorite boots. I set them on the bed then went in the bathroom to brush my hair. I hummed to myself and the brush ran through my short brown hair. The door opens and closes and I hear someone walk take off their shoes. I walk out of the bathroom, still brushing my hair and see Eugene with two cups of hot chocolate. He hands one to me and kisses my lips lightly.

"Thank you." I say before taking a sip. It's creamy and sweet. Not too hot or too cold. I take a seat on the floor by the fire. Eugene sits next to me and puts the book he got for me by my legs.

"So do you want to walk through the village with me? It's snowing." Eugene took my hand

"I saw it when I opened the curtains. How long will we be down there?"

"Maybe an hour or so. Why?"

"Because I don't want to be gone too long."

"Ok. That's fine with me."

We sat there for a little bit and finished our hot chocolate. I changed into my coat and my boots while Eugene put on his warm boots and his jacket. We started to walk down the hall. I saw the room and remembered I had to show Eugene.

"Oh wait! I have to show you something."

"What?"

"When I was walking with Mother...I told her."

"Oh."

"She said that Mary told her she saw us go into the doctor's wing so I couldn't not tell her."

"What did she say?"

"She was happy about it."

"That's good. I was hoping she wouldn't get mad."

"Why would she get mad?"

"We haven't been married for very long."

"Almost a year."

"Anyway, what did you want to show me?"

I opened the door and Eugene walked in. He turned back to me confused.

"What is this?"

"Mother gave us a room for the baby. It can stay in here once it gets older."

"She gave it to us?"

"Yes."

Eugene walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled at him. Then we walked out and started toward the village.

When we got outside, it was freezing. Eugene kept an arm around me to keep me warm. We walked through the street and stopped by the cupcake shop. He brought me back a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting and a pink flower on top. I smiled and licked the frosting, catching the pink flower in my mouth. Eugene's hand caught mine as we walked down the streets.

We got to the bridge that crossed over into the forest. I hadn't been in there since our honeymoon. Eugene glanced over at me. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Do you want to walk across?"

"Sure."

We walked to the middle and looked out over the water. The snow had stopped and boats were coming in from a day of fishing. I loved it when the water was still. It looked so pretty.

Eugene put his hand on my lower back and I looked up at him. Our lips met before our eyes did. I leaned into the kiss as he put his rough hand on my cheek. He softly bit my lip before pulling away, and when I opened my eyes, he was smiling at me.

"I love you." he said. He put his forehead to mine.

"I love you too."

"Why don't we walk back? I don't know about you but I am starting to get cold."

I giggled and took his hand. "Ok."

We walked down the hall until we got to our room. Eugene held the door open for me to go in. I took off my jacket and set it down on the bed. Then, I unlaced my boots and set them on the floor.

"It's freezing in here." Eugene said. His coat was still on and he was standing by the fire.

I giggled. "Take a hot bath."

"Will you take one with me?"

"I guess."

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. The warm water felt good on my hand. I added bubbles then let it fill up.

In the room, Eugene had taken off his coat, boots, and shirt. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. His arms gathered around my waist and the edges of his mouth curled into a smile.

"What?" I asked, returning the smile.

"It's just...it's gotten harder to hug you."

I looked down at the bump that separated us. When I looked up, I saw he was staring too. He moved one of his hands from my waist to my stomach. I put my hand over his.

"It's not a problem though." He said meeting my gaze.

"I would hope not."

"Why?"

"Because i'm going to get much bigger."

Eugene smiled and kissed me on the cheek "Let's get in."


	7. Chapter 7

After Eugene and I took our bath, we got out and changed into warmer clothes for dinner. We walked down the hallway, hand in hand, laughing at what he heard from the maids today while he was getting me my book.

When we arrived at the dining room I saw that Mother and Father weren't at the table yet. They are usually always here before Eugene and I.

"Are we early?" I asked Eugene taking my seat across from him.

"No. The table has already been set and the wine has been poured."

I looked in my cup to make sure. Instead of wine, there was water. I always have wine. Why do I get water tonight?

"I have water Eugene."

"I know."

"Why?"

"You aren't supposed to consume alcohol while pregnant. It's bad for the baby's health."

"Really?"

"Yes dear. Your mother probably told the cook."

I sat back and put a hand on my stomach. I looked around the dining room. The chandelier hung over the table and lit up the room. The curtains were drawn and you could see the village lights. I looked back at Eugene. He was staring at me.

"Why do you stare at me so much?"

"I'm not aloud to look at my wife?"

"I didn't say that. You just stare at me a lot."

"Because you are beautiful."

I smiled and blushed at what he said. He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dinner had been served and we were almost done eating. Mother and Father never came to eat. At least Eugene and I got more time to ourselves. Eugene was very interested in the baby. All of dinner he would ask me questions. Some of them I didn't really know how to answer since this was our first baby. For instance, he asked me if I would know exactly when I was ready to have the baby. I told him. I wasn't sure and we would just have to wait and see.

After dinner we started to walk back to our room. Half way down the hall we ran into Mother and Father. They looked tired and bored.

"Hello Mother." I said cheerfully with a hug. Then proceeded to give Father one.

"Hello dear. Sorry we weren't at dinner tonight. Your father and I had a meeting and it ran very long."

"Oh don't worry. There's plenty of food left for the both of you."

"Thank you dear. But I think your mother and I are going to eat in our bedroom tonight." Father said.

"Alright. Well I hope you enjoy your dinner. Goodnight." I kissed them on the cheek and Eugene nodded his head politely before we went back to our bedroom.

Once in our bedroom, I went to go change out of my dress and into my night clothes. When I was done, I pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled underneath. Eugene left to go talk to the doctor and see if he could set up and check up for me. I curled up in the softness of the sheets and fell asleep to the sound of the crackling fire.

The door opened and closed. I could hear footsteps on the stone floor. Then came the sound of boots hitting the floor. I shifted in the bed and slowly opened my eyes. All I saw was Eugene's boots sitting on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then slowly got out of bed. I put my slippers on and my robe. The sound of running water told me he was in the bathroom. I popped my head around the corner and saw Eugene removing his shirt. He looked up at me and smiled before walking over to give me a kiss.

"Someone must be very tired." He said continuing to remove his clothes.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and rested my chin in my hands. I nodded my head in agreement.

"After I take a shower we will go to bed ok?"

"Alright." I got up and went back into the bedroom.

About ten minutes later, Eugene was out of the shower and in his night clothes. He turned out all the lights, closed the curtains then got into bed. He wrapped an arm around me and I turned to look at him.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I set up an appointment for tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

I smiled as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I have one more question for you" Eugene whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the baby can hear us talking?"

"I'm sure."

He smiled and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To be a father?"

A smile came across my face as I brushed a piece of his hair from his eyes and ran my hand down his cheek and stopped at his neck.

"Eugene, I think you more than ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure that you will be the best father ever. There isn't a doubt in my mind. Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like I am ready. I'm going to be totally clueless when the baby gets here."

"So will I. We will just have to figure it out together. And my mother will be there to help us until we get the hang of things."

"Will I be able to be in the room with you when you have the baby?"

"Well who else would be there to hold my hand?"

Eugene let out a little laugh. "I'll be there for you Rapunzel. I'm not going to leave your side. When you are in pain, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want. I'm going to be in that room with you unless you tell me otherwise. I promise."

"I love you Eugene."

"I love you too Rapunzel."

I took my hand off of his neck and grabbed his free hand. His fingers curled around mine. I took in his clean smell. His hair was still a little damp. I felt his breathe on my forehead and shortly after, the sound of him snoring.


	8. Chapter 8

I am really trying to finish this before I go on vacation. I am having a lot of fun writing it but I need to speed up. Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. And thanks to the people that are following me:) This won't be the only Tangled story I write so make sure to keep an eye out after this one is finished!

Water. Running water. That is the sound I heard every time I woke up. I was groggy and half awake. When I opened my eyes I saw the white ceiling above me. I turned on my side. Eugene had left the covers pulled back and one of his pillows was missing. After sitting up and rubbing my eyes like I always do, I got up and walked to the window to pull back the curtain. There was a lot of snow on the ground. At least ten inches or so. The fire was still going from last night. Eugene must have put more wood in it when he got up. I decided that I needed to be clean before I went to see the doctor so I went into the bathroom to start a bath. Eugene had just turned off the water when I walked in.

"Good morning my beautiful princess." he said grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.

"Good morning."

"Taking a bath?"

"Mhm. What are you going to do?"

"Get dressed then come back in here and talk to you."

"When should we go down the the doctor?" I asked feeling how hot the water was. It was nice and warm so I added some bubbles.

"Whenever you are ready sweetheart." He put both hands on my cheeks and kissed me. He hadn't kissed me like this in such a long time. I craved more of it. I didn't want him to get dressed. I wanted him to stay with me and keep kissing me like this. Soon enough his lips trailed down to my neck. I felt him nip at my skin then ease the pain with his tongue. I took his face in my hands so he was looking at me.

"Please get in with me." I said softly. I needed more of this and I wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

He nodded his head while looking into my eyes. He began kissing me again. We stood up together and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran his hands down the sides of my body and when he got to the bottom of my night gown, he started lifting it up. He lifted it over my head and arms and let it fall to the floor. I put my hand on the towel around his waist and opened it. It fell to his feet. He looked down at it and gave me a greedy smile. We got into the bathtub and soon enough, I was on his lap with my legs wrapped around him. I could feel his rough hand on the back of my neck. He ran it through my hair while the other held me as close to him as possible. His tongue traced across my bottom lip as I placed my hands on his waist.

"Can we do this while you are pregnant?" he asked me breaking the kiss.

"Kiss?"

"No, I mean..."

"Oh. I'm not sure."

"Do you want to?"

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

I pulled away from him so I could talk to him face to face.

"I want to make sure it won't hurt the baby."

"Me too. And to be totally honest, this is perfectly fine right now."

I smiled and met his lips once again. His hands ran up my arms and down my chest I broke away from the kiss when his hands were over both my breasts.

"Aahh. Eugene..."

He kissed my neck then down to my chest. He hadn't done this to me in such a long time. I forgot how amazing it felt. His hands were now on my hips, his mouth still kissing my breasts. I clung to his head, running my fingers through his hair. I moaned softly as he lightly bit my aroused nipple. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you going to stop?" I asked.

"Have you noticed anything different about yourself?"

"Other than my growing stomach? No. Why?"

"You haven't noticed anything else?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Your breasts are a little bigger than normal."

I looked down to see if what he was telling me was true. I never had a very big chest. And I was fine with that, but I could tell they were a bit bigger.

"Why did you bring it up?" I asked covering them with my arms.

"I just wanted to know if you've noticed it." He said moving my arms out of the way.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I was just about to let go when I felt something move. It wasn't Eugene. It came from me. From... inside me. Eugene and I pulled away at the same time and looked at each other in surprise. We bot placed a hand on my stomach and waited for another kick. After about a minute of waiting, there was another kick. It was a lot bigger than the last one.

"Can you feel it?" I asked you Eugene with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah! That is awesome."

He took me up in his arms and kissed me again. He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes welling up in happiness. I brushed a tear away and kissed his cheek.

"Come on. We should get dressed and go down to the doctor." I said getting out of the tub and taking Eugene's towel.

"Hey that's my towel!" he yelled jokingly.

"Get a different one." I poked my head around the corner and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Rapunzel that was the last one."

"Then we will just have to share won't we."

I heard him get out of the bathtub and walk into the room. I had to towel wrapped around me and I was searching for a dress to wear when Eugene yanked it off my body.

"AH! Eugene!"

"Come on. You are already dry."

I turned around started putting on my dress. Eugene stood next to me and grabbed a pair of pants to put on.

"Eugene will you lace my dress please?" I used to be able to do it by myself but I cant reach anymore.

"Sure. Turn around."

After we were finished getting dressed, we headed up the stairs to the doctor's wing. Eugene said the doctor was only going to make sure everything looked normal and ask me somequestions.

"Eugene?"

"Yes dear?"

"He won't have to...touch me...will he?"

"It won't be doctor Davison today. It's doctor Richards."

"Oh then nevermind. I just wouldn't want it to be a man touching me."

He laughed then put his arm around my waist. We arrived at the doctor's wing and Dr. Richards greeted me with a hug.

"Oh dear! You are glowing! You look absolutely beautiful as always." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much."

"And how are you feeling Eugene?"

"Uh, great actually. Really great."

He put his arm around my waist and smiled down at me. I giggled before looking back at the doctor.

"Oh well why don't we get started." she walked over to the patient table and picked up a paper robe. "Will you please go put this on?" she asked handing it to me.

I smiled at her and took it, even though I really hated those things. "Thank you so much." she said.

I could hear Eugene talking to Dr. Richards while I was changing. I threw my dress over the screen and walked out into the room.

"Could you please take a seat on the table?"

I sat on the patient table and looked at Eugene. He gave me a little smile to calm me down. Dr. Richards shined a light in my eyes to check my pupils. She looked in my ears and my mouth. The checked my reflexes. She checked my breathing and my blood pressure.

"Alright now here comes the part that Eugene was telling me you were a tad bit worried about."

So that's what Eugene was talking to her about. I gave him a look and he just smiled at me. I shook my head.

"Could I ask you to lay down please?" She was putting on gloves. What were the gloves for?

I layed down on the table. She started to unbutton my robe and I got very uncomfortable. Apparently Eugene saw my reaction because he was holding my hand in a matter of seconds.

"It's ok." he said softly.

"Don't worry Rapunzel. I am just going to check and see how everything is coming a long. Is that all right with you?"

I nodded my head to let her continue. She snapped her glove against her wrist and started examining my stomach. She jabbed it with her hand and kept moving it. I looked at Eugene and he kissed me on the cheek. When she finally stopped I let out a soft sigh of relief. She buttoned up my robe and told me I could go back and change.

Once I was done, I walked over by Eugene and handed Dr. Richards the robe. She had the two of us sit down so she could talk to us about the appointment.

"Well, I am pleased to tell you that everything is running smoothly. The baby seems to be in a good position and nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Oh that's fantastic!" I said smiling. I grabbed Eugene's hand before hearing the rest.

"I was wondering if I could ask the both of you a few questions before you head out."

"Of course." Eugene said.

"Alrighty then. So, Rapunzel, have you had any weird cravings yet?"

"No. Not yet."

She wrote down something on a clip board before continuing. "And you eat three meals a day correct."

"Yes."

"What position do you usually sleep in?"

"On my side or my back."

"Never on your stomach?"

"No."

"Ok. That's good."

"Eugene, does she ever have mood swings?"

"No. She is normally in a very good mood."

"Do you ever find her doing anything out of the ordinary?"

"Like what?"

"Like doing something she wouldn't normally do."

"No."

"Ok, and one more thing, have you two had sex while Rapunzel has been pregnant?"

"No. We weren't sure if it was safe or not so we decided not to." I replied.

"Alright well having sexual intercourse while pregnant will not hurt the baby, but I would advise against it. I don't think it would be very enjoyable with your stomach size."

She finished writing what she needed on her clipboard and set it on the nearest counter. "Do you have any questions you would like me to answer?"

"When do you think I will have the baby?" I asked before Eugene could start walking away.

"Umm let me think..." she took off her glasses and used her fingers to count. "Early May I would say. Is that all?"

"How will she know when she is ready?" Eugene asked. That was one of the questions I couldn't answer for him.

"Oh trust me, she will know. Either she will start having contractions or her water will break. It could very from in the middle of the day or very early in the morning. But one thing you have to be aware of is these kind of things don't wait. You have to get her down here or call me up to your bedroom as soon as possible. And no traveling around the middle of the seventh month."

"Alright. Thank you very much."

"No problem at all. I or Dr. Davison will see you in about 4 weeks."

I hugged her goodbye and we walked out of the doctor's wing. When we got to the hall Eugene grabbed me, picked me up, and spun me around.

"Ow Eugene...you are crushing me."

"Oh! I'm sorry." he put me down on the floor and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm alright."

He smiled and kissed me as hard as he could. "Ugh! I am so happy Rapunzel!"

"I can tell. What has gotten into you?"

"I am just so excited for you to have this baby! I am excited to finally be a father."

I couldn't help but smile. I haven't seen him this happy since our wedding day. He couldn't stop smiling and it made me giggle. I knew he was ready. And so was I.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in a cold sweat. I felt trapped under this blanket. I needed a way out. I thrashed and thrashed but it wouldn't come off. What was going on? What was happening to me?

"HELP! HELP ME!" I screamed. "EUGENE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Rapunzel? What is going on?" Eugene said. He was half asleep. I could tell because he was rubbing his eyes and looking around the room.

"Oh Eugene!" I threw my arms around him and he fell back against the pillows.

"Ugh. Rapunzel what's wrong?" he managed to sit up and turn the light on next to him.

"You are still here. You didn't leave me."

"What in the world are you talking about? I have been here the whole time."

"I had a dream that you were gone. You weren't here when the baby was born and you never came back. I had to do it all by myself. Nobody was there to help me with her."

"Her?"

"I dreamed the baby was a girl."

"Is that what you want?"

"Sort of. I wont care if it is a boy though. Either way it will still be ours."

"Rapunzel, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I will never leave you alone to do this by yourself. You know that right?"

"Yes I do."

"How much longer do we have?"

"About 2 more months."

He pushed back the sheets and turned over on his side.

"Can I look?" he asked pointing to my night shirt.

I pulled it back just under my chest, which had gotten a lot bigger as well. He drew circles with his index finger around my belly button. This always made me laugh. He continued to do so, and eventually I felt the baby kick.

"Keep doing that." I said.

The baby was kicking so much that you could see it. Eugene stopped drawing circles and we both just stared. I put my hand over my mouth when I saw an imprint of a foot.

"This is so amazing!" Eugene said grabbing my hand.

I couldn't help but start to cry. In 2 short months I was going to be the mother of what was growing inside of me. The thought scared and excited me all at the same time.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just really happy."

"Can you feel it?"

"Moving?" I laughed a little at the though of not being able to feel it. "Of course I feel it Eugene."

"I'm really excited."

"So am I."

Eugene kissed me and fell back into all the pillows on the bed. "Come here." he said holding his arms out."

I moved in closer then layed beside him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes! I jut didn't want to say anything since it's late."

"Want to sneak down to the kitchen and get something?"

"Is this a mission we are going on?"

"Oh you bet it is. Come on let's go!" Eugene said hopping off the bed and grabbing a plain white shirt off the floor.

"Why was that on the floor?" I asked tying my robe around my waist.

"I kinda got hot earlier. Sorry."

I giggled then slipped my slippers onto my feet. He did the same and we walked out into the hallway. It was dark and cold. I clung to Eugene's arm for warmth.

"You cold?"

"A little. Are you?"

"Nope."

I laughed as we started toward the kitchen. I could see that it was raining outside when we passed a window.

"What if we get caught Eugene?"

"Then we get thrown into the dungeon."

"No we won't!"

"Oh yes we will. We are thieving aren't we?" he winked at me and took my hand.

"But it's not like that. We are just getting a midnight snack."

"More like 3 in the morning snack."

This made me laugh. Eugene always had a way of lightening the mood or making something fun when in reality it was boring.

We were almost to the kitchen when we heard a noise from behind us. Eugene grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest closet.

"What are we doing in here?" I whispered to him.

He turned on the small light bulb so we could see each other's faces.

"We can't get caught. Do you want to be thrown in the dungeon?"

"Eugene we aren't going to-"

"Shhh!" he said putting a finger up to my mouth.

There were small footsteps going past the closet we were in. Eugene turned off the light and held me close. When the footsteps had long past Eugene opened the door and looked around to see if there was anyone else coming.

"Come on." He tiptoed out the door then started walking down the hall again.

"What was the point of that?"

"We can't get caught."

I rolled my eyes and continued to follow him to the kitchen.

Once we got there Eugene said we were 'safe'. He opened the ginormous refrigerator turned around to look at me.

"What are you craving?"

I stopped and thought a little bit. I wanted...cheese! And bread! And wine! Ugh. But I couldn't have wine. Grape juice would have to do.

I told Eugene everything I wanted and he grabbed a handful of it. I grabbed glasses and we headed back to the room.

We ate our snack in our bedroom and talked an laughed some more. After we had eaten all we could eat, we fell back asleep. All I know is that I dreamt about food.


	10. Chapter 10

We had just finished dinner, on our way back up to our room for the night. I was excited to finally get to take a bath and sooth my aching body. Eugene was tired from a hard day. He had been sitting through meetings all day about boring stuff that needed to be fixed within the kingdom.

I opened the door to our room and went straight into the bathroom. I turned the water on a put bubble bath in and waited for the tub to fill up. I went back into the bedroom to find Eugene changed into his night clothes and sprawled out on the bed face down. I walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eye to look at me then closed it again. I giggled then walked back into the bathroom to take my bath.

I soaked in all the bubbly sudsiness. I was in the tub for over an hour. I had almost fallen asleep when Eugene stumbled into the bathroom sleepily.

"Rapunzel you have been in the bath for over an hour. I think you should come to bed."

I yawned and opened my eyes "Alright. I'll be in in just a second." I drained the tub then grabbed a towel and went into the room to put on my night clothes.

I slid under the covers and curled up to Eugene for the night. He put an arm around me to keep me warm, and I drifted off to sleep.

It was midnight. Eugene and I were still curled up together having our own separate dreams. I was warm and content. The baby wasn't moving. Everything was fine. But then a pain, a pain at the bottom of my stomach woke me. It was sharp and jagged. I cried out in pain, waking Eugene from his much needed rest. He rolled over and put a pillow over his head to block out my screams. I grabbed my stomach and screamed again.

"Eugene!" I shook his shoulder. He groaned in annoyance. I shook him again. "Eugene wake up!"

He still didn't budge.

The pain was back. It hurt a little bit more this time. I shook him so hard he fell off the bed. He shot me a look saying that made him angry.

"Rapunzel! Can't you see that I have had a long day and I need to sleep! Why are you shaking me at twelve o'clock in the morning?"

"WHY? Why am I shaking you? Eugene I am in so much pain right now!"

"Wait...you're in pain? Like what kind of pain?"

"Like I'm going to have the baby pain!"

"WHAT? NOW?"

"Eugene! Go call the doctor or get my parents now!"

Eugene nodded his head and ran out the door, grabbing his shirt. I went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub trying to control my breathing when the pain came back.

After five minutes by myself, Mother, Father, and Dr. Davison came rushing through the door. Mother and Father were in their night clothes, as well as Eugene and myself. Dr. Davison told me that I had to lay down. Towels had been layed out on the bed. It sunk into my mind that this was really happening. Eugene sat beside me and held my hand. I was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Ow!" I felt something, something between my legs. "What is that?"

Dr. Davison walked to the foot of the bed and had me bend my knees so he could take a look.

"Your water just broke Rapunzel."

I gasped in all the air I could. The pain started getting much worse.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I yelled.

"It's the contractions dear." Mother said sitting beside me and taking my other hand.

"This is all your fault Eugene! I wouldn't be in so much pain if you didn't do this to me!"

Eugene's face went blank. He looked at Father then to Mother.

"She doesn't mean it Eugene. She just needs someone to take it out on. Don't let it bother you."

He nodded his head and continued to hold my hand.

"She is about six centimeters dilated. It will be a while though. I suggest you get some rest Rapunzel. I will give you something for the pain but it won't go away completely. Ill be sure to check back in an hour."

It took me a while to fall asleep, but I did eventually. It wasn't the best sleep I had ever gotten but it was still preserving my energy.

I woke up in less pain. Eugene was sitting beside the bed holding my hand, watching my every move. He smiled at me. I gave him a little smile back.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" he asked softly

"It hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry."

I flinched in pain. I wondered if I had moved along at all.

"How...long was I asleep?"

"About an hour. Dr. Davison is on his way up. He said you should be ready to have the baby soon."

I let out a sigh. I didn't think I was ready.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"You will hold my hand the whole time.?"

He nodded his head and kissed me on the forehead.

There was a knock on the door. Mother opened it and let Dr. Davison in.

"How are you feeling Rapunzel."

"In a lot of pain."

"Don't worry. Things seem to be moving along very smoothly. You should be ready to push in about five minutes."

I looked at Eugene. My heart started beating fasting. I was scared. Eugene put a hand on my cheek and brushed his thumb across my smooth skin.

"shhh shhh."

"I'm scared Eugene."

"You don't need to be. I'm going to be by your side the whole time. Your mother will be here too."

"What's wrong Rapunzel?" Mother asked taking my free hand.

"Mother, I'm scared."

"Oh Rapunzel. I know you are. This is a scary thing but you must think about what you will have when you are done. You are going to have a beautiful baby. That's all you should think about ok? Eugene and I will be right here the whole time. I promise."

I took in a deep breathe and let it out. I could feel the baby kicking. I just wanted it out and in my arms.

"AAHH!" I screamed in pain. I felt pressure. Lots of pressure. I had to push! "I have to push!"

Dr. Davison went to the foot of the bed and prepared for me to start pushing. I grabbed Eugene's hand as tight as I could.

"Ok Rapunzel, Push as hard as you can!"

It seemed like I was pushing forever. And the pain wasn't making it any better. I could feel the baby's head but I knew it wasn't even out very far. I felt my face turn red until I let out my breathe and started to push again. Eugene held my hand and put his other had on the top of my head.

"Keep going Rapunzel you are doing great!" he said trying to encourage me. When I opened my eyes I could see that he had gotten up and was looking at what was going on down there. Tears were in his eyes and he was smiling.

I let out another scream. Not because of the pain but because of my frustration building up. Eugene let go of my hand and held on to my knee. He pulled it back farther and I felt the head slide out. I let out my breathe and squeezed Mother's hand as hard as I could and pushed again. I felt it go out farther. I took another deep breathe and pushed one more time.

Releife. Sudden releife. I felt as if I could get up and run around. But I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard crying. I sat up and saw a bloody baby being whipped off with a towel. A huge smile appeared on my face. Tears ran down my face and my mind went blank. Eugene cut the umbilical cord then came over to me and kissed my lips. We were both crying and ecstatic. Mother gave me a hug and smiled with tears.

Before I knew it, I was holding my beautiful baby girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Avia is what we named her. She had hazel brown eyes like Eugene and my nose and mouth. She had Eugene's chin but without the beard. The best part was she had the silky blonde hair I had when I was eighteen. Nothing thrilled me more than to see Eugene holding her while she slept.

Dr. Davison had finished cleaning up and Mother and Father had just left after meeting her and getting to hold her. It was just Eugene and I. Eugene sat in his chair with Avia in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her little face and kissed her forehead like he would do to me.

I layed in bed listening to him. I knew he was crying. I could here him sniffling. The first thing he said when he held her was 'daddy loves you'.

He got up from his chair and sat down in the bed next to me.

"Rapunzel?" he whispered softly

"mmm?"

"Where is the bassinet?"

"By the window."

He carefully set Avia down in the bassinet trying not to wake her. He tiptoed back to the bed and slid under the sheets. I curled up next to him and smelled Avia on his shirt. He turned toward me and pulled me close to him. I felt his hand slide behind my neck as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I felt the tears running down his face. I pulled away and looked at him. He was smiling.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too Eugene."

"She looks like you."

"I think she looks more like you with those eyes."

"But she has your nose. And your beautiful mouth." and with that he gave me another kiss.

"She has your eyes and your chin and your ears."

"We will have to see as she gets older."

"Oh Eugene. We get to watch her grow up and mature and become a young lady and get married and have her own kids."

"Not for a long time if I'll have anything to do with it."

I giggled a little bit.

"You know what the best thing is though?"

"Hmm?" Eugene said putting his hand on my cheek and rubbing it.

"Knowing that we created her. When I first saw her I just saw her eyes. I was so happy that she got your beautiful brown eyes."

He kissed my nose and closed his eyes.

"Please don't fall asleep."

He opened one eye and smirked at me "Why not? It's almost four in the morning."

"I have questions."

"Oh?"

"And you know what I said about it being your fault wasn't true right?"

"I know."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Anyways, what did you want to ask?"

"Why did you look?"

"When you were giving birth?"

I nodded.

"I wanted to see what it looked like."

"It was horrible looking wasn't it."

"No Rapunzel. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It made me cry. And I don't tear up too easily. I've only ever cried on our wedding day and today."

"I'm sure." I said laughing a little.

"There's just something about seeing your own baby come out. It was amazing. And you did such a great job."

"I didn't think it would be anything like that."

"Like what?"

"Painful."

"You screamed a lot."

"If you had done that you would have been screaming just as much. Maybe even more."

"Hmph. I doubt that."

I giggled before I started to close my eyes. Eugene rubbed my arm until I was fast asleep.

He whispered in my ear 'I love you both.'


	12. Chapter 12

Eugene and I were fast asleep. We really needed it. But of course, that wasn't going to happen. Avia started crying at six o'clock in the morning. At first I didn't know what the noise was until it registered in my mind that I had given birth only four hours ago.

I sat up and looked around for the bassinet. 'Right by the window'. I got up and walked over to her, being careful as I picked her up. I walked back over to the bed and sat down. She continued to cry so I thought about what she wanted. I checked her diaper but it was clean. She must be hungry then.

Mother had told me all the basics of breast feeding before she and Father went back into their bedroom for the night. I pulled off the strap of my night gown and moved her so she would be in the right position. I put pillows behind my back, in my lap, and under my arm for support. I put my thumb and index finger under my breast and moved Avia closer to try and latch on. Soon enough she did and the crying stopped. I let out a deep breathe and looked over at Eugene who was still asleep.

About 5 minutes later, Avia was still eating. Eugene suddenly stretched out his whole body and opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach and his face was turned in my direction.

"Well good morning." he said with a little surprised tone in his voice.

"Good morning."

He smirked at me and turned his head the other way.

"What?" I asked.

"That was weird to wake up to."

"How?"

"I haven't seen you do it before."

I shook my head. Avia stopped eating so I put the strap back over my shoulder and patted her on the back lightly.

She soon fell asleep and I layed her back down in the bassinet. I climbed back into bed next to Eugene. He moved closer to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

"You know what today is right?"

"No. What?"

"Your Mother and Father are announcing Avia's birth. We have to do that lantern ceremony for her."

"Oh really! That should be fun."

"Will we have to do it every year?"

"No... I don't think so."

"Ok. I just don't want to have to do it every year. She could get sick of it."

"Yeah. I understand."

"We should get dressed. The ceremony is at eight."

I groaned and got out of bed slowly. Eugene walked to my side of the bed and helped me up.

"I'm really sore."

"I know. But now you get to wear your smaller dresses."

"True."

Later that day, Eugene and I were dressed and had our crowns on our heads and Avia was being dressed in the dress the seamstress had made her earlier that morning. Mother and Father said they would soon have a crown for her to wear when she was older.

I crossed the room and picked up Avia who was squirming around in the bassinet. I sat in the rocking chair that had been brought to our room and started humming the tun of my song to her. I just hoped with all my heart that her hair didn't posses the power mine did.

"Flower gleam and glow, Let your powers shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

Her hair didn't glow. I was relieved. If her hair had glown I would have it arranged to be cut when it grew to an appropriate length.

I looked up and found Eugene leaning against the door way. How long had he been watching?

"No magic hair huh?" he said walking over to the both of us.

"No. thankfully."

"Why thankfully?"

"I wouldn't want her to go through what I went through."

"She wouldn't though. Rapunzel nobody is going to take her. Ever. I promise."

"It's not wrong to be a little cautious though."

"No, but no one is going to take her."

"How do you know? Someone took me."

"Because I won't let it happen."

He bent down and kissed me softly then kissed Avia on the forehead.

"You ready?" It's almost eight. I came to come and get you."

"Yes. Let's go."

I got up from the rocking chair and walked through the door Eugene held open for me. We walked up a stair case toward the viewing platform to where the lantern was. Mother and Father were already outside announcing that Avia had been born. Eugene and I heard the crowd of people cheer and scream. I looked at Eugene and smiled.

The guards opened the doors to let us out onto the platform. I saw Mother and Father looking towards the doors waiting for us to walk out. I smiled at them as they stepped off to the side for us to stand. Eugene and I smiled as we took each side of the lantern and lifted it so it would float into the air. The tie came undone and it started drifting off above the crowd. They clapped and cheered. I looked down and saw that some people were pointing up at Avia. She was a beautiful baby.

After the ceremony we went back inside and had breakfast. Avia was taken by one of the nurses to her room so we could enjoy our meal.

"You are going to be so tired dear." Mother said to me.

"Well I only got two hours of sleep after she was born before she woke up again. Eugene didn't even hear her."

"You should have woken me up then." he said laughing at me then taking a sip of champagne.

"I really didn't need your help. You couldn't have helped me feed her even if you wanted to."

"Oh you fed her dear? How did that go?" Mother asked.

"Very well actually. Your advice really helped a lot."

"Anything for you dear. So, Eugene, what did you think of today's ceremony?"

"It was a lot louder than I had anticipated. I didn't think the kingdom would be so excited."

"Why wouldn't they be? There hasn't been a new baby in a long while. I don't think anyone thought there ever would be."

Eugene looked at me with a little smile on his face. I blushed and put some eggs in my mouth.

After breakfast we went back to our room where the nurse had just put Avia down in the bassinet. She seemed very happy.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her Janet."

"Oh it was no trouble at all. She is a very well behaved baby if I do say so myself. Good day to the both of you." she said before leaving the room.

I had to change into something more comfortable. I changed out of my fancy dress and into a normal every day dress with short sleeves and a skirt that feel to the floor. I sat in my chair and rested my head against the side of it.

"You are on baby duty Eugene."

"Why me?"

"Because I went through almost 2 hours of labor last night and I am really really tired. Please just watch her. If she wakes up then pick her up and rock her for a little while. If she doesn't fall asleep then put her back in the bassinet and she will eventually. I just need to get some rest."

"Alright."

I fell asleep in my chair and didn't wake up until after dinner. I heard Avia crying then some one whispering. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Eugene holding Avia.

"Shhh. Daddy's got you. It's ok." he walked around the room a little. She stopped crying and he looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah that's better huh?" he looked up and saw that I was now awake.

"Look mommy woke up. Now maybe you can eat."

Eugene sat down in his chair and stroked the side of Avia's leg.

"You slept for a long time. You missed lunch and dinner."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I knew you needed your rest. And you looked so beautiful I didn't want to disturb you."

I smiled and looked at the fire that had been started while I was asleep.

"I wish my mother could have seen her."

I looked over at him shocked. He has only ever told me about his parents once. He said he didn't like talking about them.

He turned to look at me with a hint of sadness in his expression.

"Eugene you don't have to-"

"It's ok. I just really wish she could have been there when she was born. I know she would have loved you. She would have been so happy."

I couldn't do anything but stare at him. I wondered why he had brought it up.

"Sorry sweetheart. I just think about it sometimes."

"Don't worry Eugene. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded his head with a small smile then looked down at Avia.

"I think I should feed her." I said holding my arms out.

He let out a small laugh before getting up and handing her to me.

That night, Eugene and I lay in bed with Avia between us. We both watched her wiggle around on the bed and laughed when she did something absolutley adorable. She loved to hold my finger.

"So, let me ask you something." Eugene said

"What?" I said giggling at Avia.

"In a few years...would you consider having another one?"

I looked up from Avia this time with a serious look on my face.

"How long is a few years?"

"Whenever you wanted to try again."

I thought for a moment. Avia pulled on my finger and I looked down at her and smiled. "Maybe in a few years. I just want to enjoy having this one for a while. And I want to be sure I'm ready."

"Well it wouldn't matter to me whether we waited three years or ten. Just as long as we had at least one more."

"Eugene I definitely want another one. Just not any time soon."

Eugene's face lit up. He reached over to pull me into his kiss. It was soft and warm and welcoming. I kissed him back and smiled inside.

"I love you Rapunzel. I love you both. That will never change."

THE END


End file.
